


Practice Makes Purrfect

by RaeDMagdon



Series: What Love Is [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, But it stands alone, Considerate, Cowgirl, Doggy Style, F/F, Fingering, Full Consent, Gentle, No Angst, Scratching, Size Kink, Somehow, Strap-Ons, What Love Is, bossy bottom Catra, catgirl style???, catra just wants to win at sex, everything's happy, first-time strap-on, if you just assume catra and adora aren't enemies anymore, service top Adora, she-ra's sword, this is part of the what love is universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: While visiting Mystacor, Catra and Adora find themselves with some free time on their hands. Adora wants to train, but what she has in mind takes Catra completely by surprise. Still, Catra's never been able to resist a challenge...(What Love Is universe. Can be read as a standalone.)





	Practice Makes Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this takes place immediately after What Love Is. However, it can be read as a standalone smutshot if you just assume Catra and Adora teamed up to defeat Shadow Weaver, and aren't enemies anymore. Enjoy!
> 
> This was inspired by some very sexy art posted on Twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/HashKaiju/status/1154694952376422400
> 
> You should follow! Trust me.

“When you said you wanted my help with your training, I didn’t think you meant… this.”

Catra’s eyes flicked from Adora’s face, which wore a cocky, lopsided smirk, to the true cause of her surprise (and mild alarm). A glowing blue shaft jutted from between Adora’s legs, held in place by a series of thin black straps around her waist and the tops of her thighs. Catra studied it warily, unsure whether to be nervous or aroused.

Strap-ons were fine, in theory. She knew what they were, because even though the Horde didn’t exactly provide its child soldiers with a proper sexual education, cadets  _ talked.  _ They’d pooled information growing up, since most adults didn’t seem inclined to discuss the subject. Plus, living in such close quarters, it was pretty much impossible to keep certain things private. (Catra knew Octavia kept a similar toy, because she’d snooped in the burly guard’s room a time or two.)

But this? It wasn’t at all what Catra had expected when she’d arrived at her temporary room in Mystacor to meet Adora. She’d expected a request to spar. Some light flirting.  _ Maybe _ a quick midday sex break, if she was lucky. But not  _ this. _ Not a giant, weird-looking blue strap-on between Adora’s admittedly alluring thighs.

_ Besides, I’m pretty sure dicks aren’t supposed to glow. _

“What… is it?” she asked, with a wary look at the thing. Its flared tip bobbed whenever Adora shifted, almost as though it were looking straight back at her.

Some of Adora’s smugness faded. Her grin became slightly sheepish. “So, uh, remember when I told you about how Light Hope’s been teaching me change my sword?”

Catra blinked. She did remember, but that didn’t help her befuddled daze. “Last time we sparred, you swung a frying pan at my head... Wait.” She eyed the cock with renewed suspicion. Sure enough, beneath the brilliantly glowing shaft, she caught a glimpse of white and gold filigree, studded with a clear blue gemstone.  _ “That’s  _ your sword?” she yelped, taking a step back. “You turned  _ She-Ra’s fucking sword  _ into a dick?!?”

“Uh, yes?” Adora’s expression became more of an embarrassed grimace. She rubbed awkwardly at the back of her neck. “But it won’t turn back into a sword, I promise! I’ve been practicing really hard.”

Catra’s tailfur fluffed in alarm. She hadn’t even considered that possibility, but it was more than a little horrifying. “Nope. No way. That thing isn’t coming anywhere near my pussy… even if you do look hot wearing it. All muscular and sexy and…” She shook herself, ignoring the rush of heat between her own legs. Adora was too adorably attractive for her own good. “Nuh-uh. Not happening.”

Adora stuck out her lower lip, and her brow knitted above her wide blue eyes. “Are you saying that because you’re afraid it’ll turn back into a sword mid-thrust, because you don’t like strap-ons, or because you still hate She-Ra?”

“All of the above!” At Adora’s dejected look, Catra sighed and relented. “Okay. I admit to  _ maybe _ being a  _ little  _ curious about strap-ons.  _ In theory. _ And I don’t hate She-Ra. I might not fully  _ trust  _ She-Ra, but she’s you, and I love you, so I don’t hate her. But it’s still a fucking magic Princess bullshit sword! Can you blame me for not wanting it near my tender bits?”

Adora forced a smile, although she didn’t quite manage to conceal her disappointment. “Sorry, Catra. That’s totally fair. I guess I got carried away, because I was excited about it, and…”

“Excited?” Catra studied Adora more closely, running her tongue over the points of her teeth. Now that the initial shock of the suggestion was wearing off, she remembered Adora was naked aside from the cock and harness. Her eyes wandered from the well-defined muscles of Adora’s thighs, up along her unfairly chiseled stomach to her breasts. Small and capped with light pink nipples, they sat high and proud on her chest, drawing attention to her deliciously broad shoulders as well.

Catra shook herself again.  _ Come on. Get a grip! You’ve seen Adora naked before.  _ But somehow, that didn’t make the sight any less impressive. In fact, seeing Adora naked only reminded Catra of how good that lean, powerful body could make her feel.

“Yeah,” Adora continued, as if she hadn’t noticed Catra’s drooling stare. “I, er…” A pink flush colored her cheeks, and she averted her eyes almost shyly. “It’s something I think about sometimes.”

The way Adora said ‘sometimes’ immediately caught Catra’s attention. Despite her better judgment, she prowled forward, closing the gap between them. “Yeah? Like, when we’re having sex?”

Adora’s blush spread, but she nodded. “Yeah. I, um—I think about what it’d be like to, you know. Take you with both hands free to do other stuff. And the sounds you’d make…” She trailed off, swallowing visibly, but she’d already said more than enough. The suggestion sent a stab of want straight between Catra’s legs.

_ Shit. Even when she’s being a total dork, Adora manages to turn me on. _

With Adora standing so close, Catra wasn’t able to resist the temptation to touch her. She placed her hand on Adora’s shoulder, running her palm down a well-defined arm. “Do you think about that stuff a lot?” she asked, her stomach doing strange flips below her hammering heart. Her pulse had picked up speed while she was distracted. 

Adora’s eyes snapped to where Catra’s hand stroked her tricep, staring intently. “Yeah,” she admitted, in a breather voice than usual. “I do.”

The idea squirmed around in Catra’s mind for a few seconds. The more she thought about it, the less nervous she felt, and the more interested she became. She stole another glance at the glowing blue cock. It wouldn’t have the same dexterity as Adora’s fingers, but it did look deliciously thick…

_ … maybe a little too thick. _

Just by looking, Catra could tell the shaft would offer an intense stretch. More than her own or Adora’s fingers, unless four were used at once.  _ Will something that big hurt? Or will it feel really good? _

Catra was no stranger to the idea of pain as pleasure. In fact, she was intimately acquainted with it. But she also knew Adora would  _ never, ever _ hurt her willingly, especially now that they’d both left the Horde for good and weren’t scrapping every other day (except occasionally for fun).

“Um. Heyyy, Catra?”

Adora was grinning again, only this time, some of her insufferable smugness had returned. In fact, she looked even smugger than she had before.

“What?”

“Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Catra huffed and rolled her eyes, trying to cover for the fact that she’d been caught staring.  _ More like gawking. You were eyeing her cock like the first real food you ever had instead of those gross ration bars. _ With that internal admission came another, more sobering realization, which she voiced aloud: “Okay, I changed my mind.”

“Wait, what?” Adora’s eyes widened in surprise and delight. “Just like that?”

Catra moved her hand from Adora’s arm to her sternum, walking her swiftly back toward the bed. “Yep. Decided I wanna find out what all the fuss is about.”

The backs of Adora’s knees hit the mattress. She tipped onto the bed, obviously still thrown for a loop, but not displeased about it. “Regarding strap-ons, or She-Ra’s sword?”

“Yes.”

Catra placed a short, harsh kiss on Adora’s lips, mostly to shut her up, then let her go and stepped back, busying herself with the business of undressing. She stripped her shirt over her head and tossed it away before moving on to her leggings. 

Adora watched, open-mouthed. “Uh, Catra? This is all happening a little fast…”

Catra kicked her underwear aside with a flick of her ankle. “You think  _ I’m _ moving too fast? You were waiting for me naked with that thing.” She brandished a claw at the strap-on. Once more, she felt a little intimidated by the size, but she pushed her fears deep down into the bottom of her stomach, where she wouldn’t have to think about them anymore.

“I know, but—”

Catra climbed onto the bed, straddling Adora’s lap. She slid her fingers roughly through Adora’s hair, pulling their faces close. “Do you want this? Yes or no. Because this is a limited time offer.”

Adora gulped. “I definitely want it, but can we slow down a little? This is supposed to be fun, not some kind of competition. Besides, I want to make sure you’re really okay with this.”

Catra heaved an impatient sigh. She supposed that meant Adora wanted lots of tender kissing and whispered I-love-yous. Those things still gave Catra a queasy feeling in her stomach, although she had to admit it wasn’t entirely bad.  _ Really good sometimes, actually…  _

“Okay.” She sat back on her heels, still stroking idly at Adora’s hair, and formulated a strategy. Approaching from above would probably be best. Then she could tackle that monster of a shaft at her own pace.  _ And if I get Adora talking, I’ll—she’ll probably start to feel more comfortable.  _ Her mind made up, she gave Adora’s chin a playful tap. “Wanna tell me what you’ve been imagining?”

Of course, Adora had to be infuriating and answer the question with another question. “I thought I already did?”

“Yeah, no. I expect details. Come on, what have you imagined doing to me with that?” She nodded down at the toy and harness, suddenly realizing she hadn’t actually touched it.  _ That has to change, _ she decided, and stopped playing with Adora’s ponytail, reaching down to wrap her fist around the shaft instead.

It was… warm, in the way metal was after being left in the sun, or by a fire. Despite the brilliant blue glow, that was the texture it had. Metal. Not flesh. Catra hesitated, unsure how she felt about that. Part of her liked the heaviness, the firmness, but part of her wished it was a bit more lifelike. A bit more like Adora’s flesh. She trusted Adora a hell of a lot more than she trusted She-Ra or her sword.

Beneath her, Adora gave a soft moan of surprise. Her eyes widened, and her breath hitched as her hips made a subtle stirring motion. It seemed to Catra like Adora had barely restrained herself from thrusting up into the fist wrapped around her cock. “Well… what you’re doing, for starters.”

“What?” Catra searched her mind for the filthiest turn of phrase she could come up with. “Jerking you off?” She gave the cock a gentle, testing tug, and this time, Adora’s hips gave in and jerked.

_ “Shit,” _ Adora grunted, and Catra marked the reaction down as a point of success. It always amused her when goody-two-shoes Adora swore.

“Can you feel that?” She pumped her fist again, keeping it loose to avoid unnecessary friction.

Adora went rigid, the muscles of her abdomen standing out in deliciously defined detail. “Huhhh… fff… yeah, there’s—there’s a seat thing that rubs against my clit when you…  _ fuck! _ ” When Catra repeated the motion, Adora’s hips snapped upward, lifting off the mattress completely.

“Yeah?” Catra chuckled. “Good.” She pumped in a steady rhythm, which wasn’t too difficult. The shaft’s surface was smooth, although it did have a few veins for texture.

_ I wonder if Adora could add bumps, _ Catra wondered, but filed the idea away for another time.  _ Step by step. If you can fit it while it’s smooth, then  _ maybe  _ you can ask Adora to learn how to make a Magikat dick. Jeez, that’d be an awkward conversation with Light Hope… _

Her train of thought jumped the tracks when Adora groaned beside her ear. Blunt teeth nipped its edge, and Catra hissed in surprise. She’d been so wrapped up in watching her own hand move up and down Adora’s cock, she hadn’t realized it was coming. “Wanna touch you too,” Adora mumbled, sliding a hand down Catra’s belly.

Catra’s thighs twitched, and her tail lashed from side to side. After a moment’s thought, she gave in, spreading her knees wider and wrapping her tail around Adora’s forearm. Clever fingers dipped between her legs, stroking the length of her pussy. Catra bit her lip. As always, Adora’s touch was frustratingly gentle, but firm enough to make her clit throb and her inner walls flutter with anticipation.

“Mmf. Good,” she grunted, rocking forward so Adora’s fingers would slide down to her entrance. Adora arched an eyebrow in surprise, but didn’t remove them. She slid one inside at first, then added a second, and Catra almost forgot to keep moving her fist. It was always so  _ distracting _ when Adora did that awful, wonderful curl-scratch thing right against her front wall.

Soon, she was muttering curses between clenched teeth.  _ Since when did I lose control of this situation? _ she wondered, unsure whether to be annoyed or excited. She could feel the power she’d taken at the start slipping through her fingers, and she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to snatch it back or not.

“Tell me,” she said, in a voice that somehow managed to be both pleading and demanding. “Tell me more about what you imagined doing to me.”

_ To me. Not with me. _

But she didn’t have the brain power to analyze that distinction for more than a second, because Adora’s fingers did  _ that thing _ again, and Catra let loose a yowl, completely without her own permission. Adora had just… pulled it out of her, somehow. Her tail tightened around Adora’s wrist, as if that might encourage her to apply even more force to her thrusts.

This time, Adora spoke with far more confidence. “I imagined lying on top of you. With your legs wrapped around my waist. So I could watch the expressions on your face while I… while I  _ fucked _ you.”

Despite the brief hesitation, Adora’s words grabbed something deep in Catra’s belly and refused to let go. She swallowed another embarrassing noise, letting go of Adora’s cock completely and grasping both her shoulders, claws and all. She didn’t want to stop jerking Adora off, but she needed to hold onto something, or she was sure she’d melt into a puddle in Adora’s lap.

_ Guess I am melting, _ Catra realized as she noticed how damp her thighs were. The loud, wet noises Adora’s fingers made as they moved inside her confirmed it. She still had no idea how Adora had managed to turn the situation around so quickly, but any annoyance she might have felt evaporated as Adora added a third finger.

_“Mooore,”_ Catra whined, rocking insistently. She managed to press her clit against the heel of Adora’s hand, and she rubbed for all she was worth, too eager to care how needy she probably looked. No—how eager she _definitely_ looked, humping Adora’s hand like she’d die if she so much as slowed down for a second.

It was Adora’s turn to giggle. The noise was happy, even a little awestruck. “Wow. You’re so wet…” She gave her fingers a deep push just to emphasize the point.

Catra nearly came. She went rigid, and her eyes rolled back in her head. It was good,  _ so good, _ but some dim, distant part of her brain remembered that she was supposed to be doing something else.  _ The strap-on! Duh. I’m an idiot. Oh… _ A powerful shudder raced through her body, making her mane and the fur along her back bristle.  _ I wanna know what it feels like to come with something that big inside me… _

“Put it in,” she ordered, forcing her eyes open so she could stare right at Adora. So she could  _ prove _ she meant it. “Fuck, Adora, just put it in already!”

Adora’s eyes narrowed playfully, and her infuriating smirk returned. “You want it? Take it.” She slid her fingers out of Catra’s pussy, which earned a desperate mewl Catra had no control over whatsoever, and leaned back, bracing herself on both hands. She waited, thighs spread, the blue shaft sticking up proudly from her pelvis.

Catra took a deep breath.  _ Okay. I can do this! No wimping out. _ She removed her right hand from Adora’s shoulder, sliding it down to feel between her own legs.  _ Wet enough. Good. Fuck, where does it go in? _ She felt for her entrance, but a sudden bout of nerves got the better of her, and her fingers shook. Finally, she found it. She shifted forward, attempting to position herself against the thick tip.

It wasn’t as simple as she’d thought. Things kept sliding, slipping awkwardly out of place, and once or twice, she winced in discomfort as she tried to lower herself at the wrong angle. Her legs wobbled the whole time. Finally, she managed to get it right, and she gasped as part of the head pushed inside.

Adora must have felt it, too, because her blue eyes went wide, and she gave a loud gasp of her own. Her fingers clutched at the covers, and Catra grinned.  _ Okay, yeah. She feels something. Time to take back some control. _

She moved experimentally, bringing her fist back down to Adora’s shaft. That turned out to be a good idea, because it almost slipped out of place again. But Catra managed to keep things lined up, and she lowered herself another inch. The stretch burned a little. Or maybe a lot. But there wasn’t any sharp, tearing pain, and gradually, she managed to sink down.

“Oh, Catra…”

Adora murmured her name with unconcealed wonder, and Catra paused, looking down between their bodies. The sight made her heart flutter. Though her outer lips were covered in soft dark fur, the inner ones were pink and bare. They were stretched taut, straining visibly to accommodate the large blue shaft.

“Shit,” she muttered, unable to stop staring.

Adora shifted her weight to one arm and freed a hand, which she wasted no time bringing between Catra’s legs. She peeled back the hood of Catra’s clit, massaging until it was even more swollen than before. The gentle rubbing made Catra clench around the thickness inside her, but her muscles didn’t have room to contract and ripple. It was too big. Too thick.

_ But  _ fuck, _ I want it in! _

She groaned and wriggled, trying to take the rest. Adora’s fingers helped, and without too much difficulty, she managed to sink the rest of the way down. A sense of relief and accomplishment swelled within her, and she laughed, feeling more than a little triumphant. “Hah! Told you I wasn’t scared.”

“Never thought you were,” Adora said, but her eyes were still riveted to the sight of her cock splitting Catra’s pussy, and the movement of her own fingers, which she’d spread in a ‘v’ to rub both sides of Catra’s clit at the same time.

Catra’s toes curled. Adora’s fingers felt… different… while there was something thick and unyielding inside her. Not better, necessarily, but definitely good—just new. Catra quickly decided she liked the two sensations together. “What now?” she asked, although she’d already started rolling her hips.

“I guess we keep doing this?” Adora said, sounding slightly unsure. “I didn’t think about it this way that much.”

Catra stopped. “What do you mean?”

The flush on Adora’s cheeks darkened. “Well, when I imagined it…” She stopped moving her fingers, and her eyes darted away for a moment. “To get myself over the edge, I thought about… about you on your hands and knees. And I was—you know, from behind?”

Catra’s head spun as all the remaining blood there rushed straight between her legs. She soaked Adora’s cock with a fresh coat of wetness, and her clit jumped beneath Adora’s still fingers.  _ Fuck! Why is that so hot? _

She had no idea. It was definitely a more vulnerable position, and usually, she hated things that made her vulnerable. It went against her nature as well as her upbringing. Vulnerability meant danger. Letting herself be vulnerable, even to someone as trustworthy as Adora, had gotten her hurt before…

Catra lifted off the shaft anyway, flipping onto her stomach and raising herself onto her hands and knees. Her breaths came shallow and fast, and she fought to keep a tremble from her voice as she said, “Then go on and do it already.”

“Really?” Adora asked, but she was already kneeling behind Catra, scratching the sensitive spot at the base of her spine before cupping both cheeks of her ass. Obviously, her eagerness had overcome her embarrassment.

“What the fuck am I doing?” Catra mumbled under her breath, but the words became lost in a moan as the warm tip of Adora’s cock rubbed against her pussy, up and down between the lips. The blunt head felt so good sliding there, and she sucked a sharp breath as it nudged her clit.

Adora did it again and again, until Catra started rocking backwards and making demands—or maybe pleas. “Fuck, Adora, in—need you back in…  _ shit _ I need—fff… ahh, please!  _ Pleasejustfucking—” _

“Okay. Relax. Tell me if you need to stop.”

Catra nearly screamed in frustration. The last thing she wanted in the world was for Adora to stop. But then the head lined up with her entrance, sinking forward with slow, steady pressure, and all she could do was cry out Adora’s name.

It went in smoother the second time. Maybe she was wetter, more open. Maybe the position was easier. Whatever the reason, Adora buried the shaft in a matter of seconds. Catra nearly collapsed on her stomach at the feel of the cock inside her, but managed to stay upright, though trembling and short of breath.

“Wow. This is way easier.” Adora gave a gentle thrust of her hips, and Catra’s eyes went wide. Her inner walls trembled around the shaft with each rocking movement, and she realized she was about to come.

“Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuck_ _Adora!”_ She came with an ear-splitting yowl, spilling what had to be a river around Adora’s cock and down both their thighs. 

Adora didn’t stop. She didn’t even slow down. She wrapped an arm around Catra’s belly and kept thrusting, steady and deep.

Catra’s head spun, and her vision blurred.  _ Fuck! If I’d known it felt like this… _ But she could barely string two thoughts together. Because of its girth, the toy’s shaft rubbed against all the perfect spots with each stroke. It couldn’t apply as much pressure as Adora’s fingers, but the sheer thickness made up for it, as did the force of Adora’s hips. She’d gained confidence, picking up a faster, harder pace.

“You like it?” she asked, using the hand she’d placed on Catra’s hip to pull her back into each thrust. “You like feeling my cock split you open?”

Catra wailed. She had  _ no idea _ where this playful dominance had come from—especially since Adora had been embarrassed to confess her fantasies earlier—but she didn’t care. All she cared about was getting more of Adora’s cock inside her. Her first orgasm had loosened her up considerably, and the extra slickness left over eased the way. Each thrust made wonderfully obscene wet noises, and she flexed her claws against the covers, desperate for something to grip.

“Mmnh… Adora…” she groaned, raising her ass and lifting her tail well out of the way. It came to drape around Adora’s neck, but she hardly noticed. Her body was on fire, racing toward a second peak, but she couldn’t tell what she needed to reach the edge. Her mind and body were awhirl with the new sensations, and it was all she could do to keep herself upright.

“What’s that, Catra?” Adora leaned down, close enough for Catra to feel warm breath against her ear. “You want more?”

Catra shuddered. This was the first time they’d done this. The cock had felt  _ so big _ while she was on top. It still did, stretching her more than Adora’s fingers had ever done. But some primitive part of her agreed—she wanted more. She was  _ greedy _ for more. And since she was so wet, and the burning stretch didn’t hurt anymore, there was only one answer she could give:

“Nnf, y-yes…”

_ “Good.”  _ Adora straightened up, moving her hands down to Catra’s hips and establishing a firmer grip. “For the Honor—”

Catra’s tail shot straight up in the air. Her eyes went wide, and she stiffened. “Wait,  _ what—?” _

“—of Greyskull!”

“Wait!” Catra cried, but when she whipped her head around, Adora was already glowing with brilliant, purple-white light. Her heart leapt—but not, to her surprise, with fear. Something completely unexpected stirred within her, a kind of excitement and awe she didn’t know what to do with.

Catra had never fully trusted She-Ra before. Sure, she was big and tall and muscle-y, and she had undeniably great hair. In a word, hot. But she was also a  _ Princess, _ and for a good while, She-Ra had represented the loss of Adora. Her best friend.

But the smirk on She-Ra’s face was all Adora. Instantly recognizable. It was smug, but also hungry, and that hunger made Catra clench around the tip of the cock, which had pulled almost all the way out, poised for another thrust. 

Then She-Ra’s hips slammed forward, and Catra screamed.

“ADORAAAH!”

Fuck. She’d never been so  _ full.  _ The shaft was longer and thicker, stretching her even more wonderfully than before. She-Ra’s thighs and hips had more power than Adora’s, and Catra rocked forward with the force of the thrust. She collapsed onto the bed, half-burying her face in her forearm.

Behind her, She-Ra laughed. Her larger hands wrapped all the way around the tops of Catra’s thighs as she took control of the rhythm, and Catra trembled with the realization that this was only a  _ fraction _ of She-Ra’s power. She was being gentle. Careful. And each thrust was still almost too much for Catra to handle. Almost too much, but also just right.

Then, all of a sudden, they stopped.

“Well, shit,” She-Ra said, between a fit of embarrassed giggles.

Catra sobbed into the comforter. It wasn’t  _ fair! _ Adora… She-Ra… whoever she was, she couldn’t just  _ stop _ in the middle of things! Not when she was so close! Catra whined and writhed, rocking back in desperation. Trying to coax She-Ra into moving again. If she  _ didn’t _ move, Catra thought she might go insane.

“Please,” she begged, lashing out with her tail and coiling it around She-Ra’s waist.  _ “Please _ fuck me!”

She-Ra’s awkward laughter stopped. She seemed to regain her bearings, and she grasped the tops of Catra’s thighs, slamming her hips forward.

That thrust was everything. Water in the middle of a desert. Air filling starving lungs. Catra bit her own forearm and held on for dear life, praying She-Ra wouldn’t stop again.  _ No, Adora. _ Because with each movement, Catra could tell that She-Ra was still Adora, too. Wholly and completely.

She’d known it before, logically at least. She and She-Ra had worked together to bring down Shadow Weaver. But something about She-Ra’s movements, despite the extra power behind them, still had Adora’s consideration. There was no more hesitation, much to Catra’s relief, but She-Ra paused briefly between thrusts, gauging reactions, as if to confirm she was using the right amount of speed and force.

Catra hadn’t known someone could be so rough and so considerate at the same time. It was  _ perfect. _

_ “Fuck,” _ she grunted from between gritted fangs. “Adora, Adora…” That name was the only thing she could say, aside from hissing curses. Plenty of embarrassingly loud yelps and cries came out, too, but Catra couldn’t help it. She didn’t try to stifle them.

_ Maybe being vulnerable isn’t so bad if it feels this good… _

She didn’t have the brainpower to contemplate it for long. She-Ra snaked a hand around Catra’s waist, sliding knowing fingers between her legs. “Are you close?” she asked, her voice low and thick with desire. She stroked Catra’s clit, and all her fur stood on end as a violent shiver raced through her.

“Y-yesss…” It took all the concentration she had to say that single word. She-Ra’s cock was so big, so fucking thick, beyond what Catra had realized she was capable of taking—and she felt kind of proud of herself for taking it all anyway. Like she’d won at something, somehow—only this time, she and She-Ra were both winning.

“Good. Want you to come. For me.”

_ For me. _ That was what got her, along with a knowing circle over her clit.

The next time the blunt head of She-Ra’s cock hit  _ that spot _ along her front wall, Catra surrendered, going limp in She-Ra’s strong, safe hold. She let her climax take her instead of fighting to hold it off a little longer, or straining for it like she did when she got impatient. She gave herself over to it, to Adora-as-She-Ra, and let herself trust. Let herself feel.

It was utter bliss. No fronts. No tricks. No need to prove herself. All she had to do was enjoy the ride, and that was exactly what She-Ra wanted, too. _Adora…_ _want her to come with me…_ Catra wasn’t exactly sure how to make that happen, but her instincts told her to squeeze around the shaft. To tighten, to offer just a little bit more resistance.

“Fuck,” She-Ra panted, bending over Catra’s back again and kissing the side of her neck. “Fuck. So tight… think I’m gonna…”

“Please,” Catra gasped, and that was it. She-Ra’s hips froze in mid-thrust, and her stomach muscles tensed against Catra’s back, although there was something between them…  _ Fabric? What the fuck? _ But she was too delirious with pleasure to care. She-Ra cried out, filling her with short, choppy thrusts—selfish ones that only made Catra’s orgasm stronger. 

When it was over, She-Ra collapsed on top of her. “You okay?” she asked, lips moving against Catra’s shoulder. “I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Mmhmm. Not hurt.  _ Amazing.” _ That was the only answer Catra had enough energy to give.

They lay there a while longer, with She-Ra’s comforting weight on top of her. Gradually, Catra noticed something strange. Something that had tickled her mind before, while she was too distracted to process it. She-Ra wasn’t naked. She couldn’t feel She-Ra’s nipples, or bare skin against her back. There was a shirt in the way.

“Wait. Why the fuck do you have clothes?”

Catra felt a strange, tingling warmth against her back, and saw more purple-white light from the corner of her eye. She-Ra was gone, and Catra heaved a sigh of complete satisfaction as she felt Adora’s naked, sweat-dampened skin again. But… 

“Answer the question, Adora.”

Adora groaned in embarrassment. “Okay. So, I got carried away. I thought She-Ra would be able to fuck you harder, like in my fantasies, but I forgot about her outfit.”

Catra couldn’t help it. She burst out giggling. “You mean you gave me the fuck of my life while wearing that froofy skort thing?” Her face cracked into a broad smile, and tears of laughter streamed from her eyes. “Was the strap-on even touching you?”

“It was,” Adora protested. “Through the shorts.”

Catra buried her face in the sheets and cackled with more laughter. “You’re... an idiot...” she gasped between rib-aching bouts.

“Hey,” Adora protested. “It was still enough to make me come. There was… pressure. And stuff.”

Catra wiped her teary eyes on her forearm. “Shit, I love you.”

That put a smile on Adora’s face. Although Catra couldn’t see it while facing away, she could feel it. Adora’s smile was like the warmth of the sun on her skin. “I love you, too. And thanks for this. It was even better than I imagined.”

Catra snorted. “Feel like I should be thanking you. You did most of the work.”

“True. Didn’t go precisely as planned, but I’d still give it a ten out of ten.”

“Just ten out of ten?” Catra turned, peering back over her shoulder.

“What?” Adora protested. “That’s the highest possible score!”

“Well, maybe I wanna be so good that you have to invent a new score,” Catra said.

“This is the first time we’ve done this,” Adora said, but there was a twinkle of amusement in her beautiful blue eyes. “Don’t you want there to be room for improvement?”

That made Catra twitch around the shaft still buried inside her.  _ Oh, fuck. If that was the first time, and things are only gonna get better from here…  _ A wide grin spread across her face. “Well, I guess we gotta practice. A lot.”

Adora hummed her agreement, resting her cheek on Catra’s mane and using it as a pillow. “Definitely. Practice makes perfect.”

“Next time, I’m staying on top though. Bet I could make you come even faster that way.”

“It’s not a race—”

“You can come more than once. What’s the big deal?”

Adora silenced her by pulling out, and Catra used the opportunity to roll onto her back. She missed the thickness of Adora’s cock inside her, but didn’t have a chance to sulk for long, because Adora stretched out on top of her and settled the tip against her entrance again. “My thighs and back are gonna hate me for this later,” she said, before taking Catra’s lips in a deep kiss.

Catra wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist. She had a feeling she’d be sore, too, but some things were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr and twitter @raedmagdon if you like!


End file.
